We're Not The Same!
by W.I.T.C.H.DoctorWhoRULEZ
Summary: Back home, i was told to watch a TV series called Sherlock because apparently i acted like him sometimes. After watching it i disagree. Only to find myself in said TV show for the same thing to happen. Apparently two very different people universes apart are similar. No, i refuse to accept that we are similar, Sherlock even disagrees... After the fall though, no one says anything.
1. Different World

Hey everyone, Thought I'd try out a Sherlock/OC story, OC thrown into Sherlock world as I LOVE stories like that. I've done a Doctor Who story and a little bit of Harry Potter with Doctor Who, but no Sherlock, so, nice comments? :)

Anyway, this mainly hit me because I went to Sherlock's website, no doubt you all know there's a real one. It has bugged me that like a year or two after the third code there's still no answer, I want the answer to prove I got it right, yes I probably sound crazy just now but I have the answer and its been a while, where's the answer on the site?

I had the idea that maybe I could have a story where Sherlock just doesn't know the answer yet, busy with cases and all, my OC comes in and knows it! Yes I based that small part off me, the knowing part, that's, pretty much the only similarities I swear. I hope this doesn't turn out very well you know. Mary Sue.

I've mentoned her having series 1, 2 and 3 but she will only know one and two. For safe reasons. 8D

SO! I don't own Sherlock or anything you probably recognise, Just my OC as I totally made her up in my own head. On to the story!

**Different Worlds.**

Jodie (POV)

I had a grin on my face as I walked along the street, on in London. I had just left a shop, one where I finally bought a box set of Sherlock. I had been told to watch it multiple times. Some said I'd maybe learn something, others said I shouldn't because I'd turn out to be more like this Sherlock character apparently. Apparently a few things I do are similar to that of his. When I get home I'd watch it. I don't know what people saw of me in him, we're so different! Yet I still like the show a little, obvious, as this Sherlock character would say. Of course the case would be pink. Oh I guess I should explain, I have actually saw it before. The first three, the ending of the third was a little... small cliffhanger. There's only a few ways it could end. Since there's three episodes after, Three ways...

I sighed as I unlocked the door to my flat. I glanced round the street once. Wasn't? Ah, right, they got here already. I glanced to myself in the small mirror next to the door. My curly brown hair was even more a mess than usual, wind. Huh, it looked black in the lighting, maybe I should die it? No forget that. My green slightly grey eyes wandered round the small area as I pulled off my long dark trench coat. Oh yes, family time. Only my brother can manage to get mud over my floor. My mother's keys are on the small self under the mirror. I sighed I hated this, but I walked up the steps my black boots with the slight heel thunk sound against the carpet. Hmm, laces were coming undone. I like these boots, zip up the side and buckles, so I never really touch the laces.

I opened the door and threw my coat to my favourite chair, in front of the desk and a slight turn from the TV. There was however a couch in front of said TV. Another desk behind in the corner bigger and holding two chairs. Though you couldn't tell under all the junk. What can I say? that's probably the only thing Sherlock and I have in common. Messy house. I went to my room and grabbed my laptop and sat it on the small coffee table next to my mother and brother as they shifted uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes dropping the Sherlock on the table. It was apparently three series so far. I moved to the kitchen and grabbed three mugs, tea for them coffee for me. I heard my mother scoff and knew she had taken the Sherlock to look at.

"Sherlock? Never thought you'd watch that, unless this is you trying it? Should we watch the first one together. I've seen it, you two are quite similar." My mothers voice carried over the boiling kettle. I clicked my neck a little before going to the door of the kitchen.

"Seen the first so no thanks." I quickly muttered, my brother grabbed it this time.

"Its funny, if we weren't related I'd be asking if you were related to him." He laughed. Holding it up.

"You do both dress funny. Who wears long coats with suits?" My mother muttered looking again. I sighed rolling my eyes, why was I stuck with these people.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" I grumbled not happy.

"Darling you wear it all the time." She said a disgusted look. Oh for gods sake. This again. I was wearing a medium sleeved red shirt, top buttons undone, with a dark purple waistcoat and dark blue skinny jeans. Sometimes I had black fingerless gloves. "Do you wash them?" she whispered I full out glared this time forgetting the whole nice tea and biscuits before I ask why they are here.

"I have multiple shirts and such, I like what I wear, I hate skirts. Skipping all that boring stuff though, your here for a reason you never arrive unless there is a reason so spill what happened?" I snapped ever so slightly. Something had to have happened, my brother Mike looked worried.

"Your father turned up, looking for you. Wanted to know where you were. He wanted to give you this. After that he was gone." She told me. He's pretty much always been gone why now? Why was my mother handing me a credit card? Well I say credit card, more a black card with numbers and my name on it. I took it and glanced over it before throwing it behind me in the kitchen.

"Boring, if that's it just go." I snapped annoyed, idiots, waste my time all the time. They hesitated before leaving.

"He also left his mobile number." Mother told me leaving a small card on the table and leaving. My brother hugged me though a little forced. I slammed the door after them and growled moving through to my mostly bare bedroom. Only thing I needed, Piano. I wheeled it through, there's never any space but I doubt I'd be sleeping tonight. I have things to do. Well not really but things I want to do.

* * *

**5 hours later.**

I had managed to watch some Sherlock, I had looked up his site. It actually existed. Funny. There were three hidden message codes, only two he had posted the answer for so I decided to just go for the third. I had watched the three episodes I hadn't seen finished that about an hour or two ago. Taught myself the opening theme out of boredom, for piano anyway, also Sherlock's theme I will admit was catchy but that's it. I still don't see the large connection everyone else does. Its a stupid thing to think. We are not the same, for one he doesn't care for science fiction things, I love it. He'd probably 'delete' anything Doctor Who related for example. I groaned after being cooped up all day I needed a walk. Most likely to some internet available café.

I grabbed my laptop and coat pausing by the door on my way out to go back to the table slowly. My father's number. I grabbed it and put it in the trash. It was just too little from him far too late in my life. I headed out with the laptop for a walk. When I was walking I threw on of my hands to my pockets and pulled out my glasses. Black at the ears fading to purple. Rectangle lenses. I ducked into a café not to far up the road. The laptop open in front of me I left to load up and just decided to think for a little. My hands came up and I froze, ok, I might have to give everyone that. I seem to think in the same position as Sherlock. Round about anyway. If I'm sitting that is. Prayer hands under the chin is what he does, at least, what he's supposed to do, apparently the actor sometimes gets it in the wrong position. No one really notices or cares of course. I do the same though my fingers touch my lips and their tips at my nose with my thumb pointing up at my chin.

I looked round his website once more. Deduction seemed interesting. Spotting things about people, however he does it. Things would be easier to prove we're different if I could maybe get the actor to come and act as him to prove the different things we'd do. No forget that, silly. Much easier if he were actually real. I frowned to myself and glanced to the menu thrust in my face.

"What would you like to eat?" The woman snapped, apparently had been standing there a while. Lets have a shot at deduction? Hmm, ok. I'll have a shot, but it'll be terrible I know it. She's tired so she must be finishing soon, everyone else is at least attempting a smile hers is incredibly forced. Ring on her 'special finger' as my mother used to say, so she's engaged, no wedding band yet, slight bump of her stomach makes the finishing soon only a maybe as it could just be extra tired from being pregnant, she looks annoyed I haven't said a word about what I want yet. She has more effort in her looks than every other waitress, so either very vain, or meeting with the man who gave her the ring. My bet is on the second as its a little off almost as if its the first time she put it on so, she doesn't wear it often. Um, I ad better say something.

"Nothing to eat just a glass of water will do for now." I quickly said as her glaring had increased. She growled slightly under her breath and walked off very ticked off. Oops. I smirked though and laughed to myself quietly. A few nearby people caused me to bite my lip to try and stop. But it was all rather funny. I wonder if its funny for Sherlock? Oh lord. Now I'm acting as if he's real, I sighed opening up the laptop to see it still on Sherlock's page. I frowned refreshing to see if he had posted answers to the third hidden message. But no. the waitress returned with my water. I didn't really even look up. Just continued on. I hadn't realised she's stayed a moment. I went to the information part to see significantly more than before. More than before? Am I rhyming now that is great.

"Sherlock Holmes? Funny, didn't know he had his own website." I rolled my eyes turning to the waitress.

"What?" I asked blankly not really caring what she said. But a moment ago that didn't make sense. She nodded at the laptop.

"Brilliant detective he is, ignorant to feelings and a total ass, but still. Can't complain all that much, helped by fiancée out." She said before turning seeing it was me frowning slightly and walking off. I paused. Was I being set up? No she genuinely thought Sherlock Holmes had helped her. Odd. I clicked eject on my laptop and pulled out the Sherlock disc that remained in there. I placed it back in as it was fine but went to the internet. Googling Sherlock brought up his cases. None of the books, films, anything. I glared at my screen and typed Benedict Cumberbatch. Nothing? How could there be... Oh.

Its like those stories online, what they called again... Oh! Fanficion, first the person realises it just them tat seems to know then they freak out. Me? I'm off to see if I can get a cab to 221B Baker Street, if it really does exist. Maybe I will find out if Sherlock Holmes can decode that message after all.

* * *

**Ok! Um, so that's the first part to my attempt at a Sherlock fanfic. Yeah...uh, not much left to say other than please, please, please, PLEASE leave a review. I wish to know how I did with this. **

**So for some virtual cookies! REVIEW! 8D**


	2. 221D?

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews if you reviewed (SEVEN on the first chap! THANK YOU!) and thanks to those who Fav'd or Alerted, or both, that happens sometimes doesn't it. Anyway! Glad to continue. So here's the next chapter, going to jump into The Great Game at first then have ideas of my own put in, they'll probably be terrible but whatever. I'll try. As for the reason starting there, I don't feel like doing The Banker one, didn't like it as much sorry, haha.

Moving on! Here's the next chapter! Still don't own anything you may recognise, hehe. If I did you'd know. I'd be calling Benedict Cucumber... I can say his real surname, but when I heard it for the first time I thought of cucumbers, so I call him cucumber now. I'm not even kidding, I'm being deadly serious. I call him Cucumber.

**There's A 221D?**

I had been thinking the whole way, at least I had managed to grab some money, oh, I didn't pay for that glass of water. Oh I'll pay later. Done worse in my life after all. I pulled my glasses off taking a look at them wiping on my top. But decided to just put them in my pocket. The cab pulled to a stop and I glanced out to see the small shop called 'Speedy's' huh, we're here. I got out and the cabbie reached out grabbing my wrist.

"You need to pay!" He snapped not happy. I sighed throwing some money in the window and just walking to the door. I heard him growl before driving off. I glanced up at the darkened sky. Well, its clearly getting late. I walked up and knocked the knocker up top, always felt like doing that, people knock or ring but you don't see them use that. I had thought up ideas. I could have given them the case to get me home, but why would I want to go home, boring. This will be much more fun. I'll just agree to the money from Mycroft when he offers it, so long as I get to help Sherlock out. There's not much doubt with that, I've seen the TV ones, so I know what will happen, from that, I can move in. Mrs Hudson opened the door grinning.

"Hello, are you here to see the boys?" She asked and I faked a 'I don't know who your talking about' look.

"No, no, I'm here wondering if you have any spare rooms to rent out. I don't have a place to stay at the moment. Parents threw me out." I half lied, faking a sad look. My step father had thrown me out after marrying my mother, he and I don't get on for that. My mother sends me money as a sorry now. Well, actually, now I've probably fallen off the face of the Earth. She had a soft caring look now and gently laid a hand on my shoulder almost pulling me in. but I walked in and she even closed the door behind me. She lead me towards her apartment in the building and sighed.

"Would you like a cup of tea dearie?" She asked and I hummed, shaking my head.

"I prefer coffee, but you really don't have to I had a drink a while ago." I told her looking round. Hmm, So this was Mrs Hudsons, never saw all that much on my Laptop screen.

"Oh no dear I have plenty coffee, how do you take it?" Mrs Hudson asked and I sighed, fine.

"If you insist on making some then fine. Black three sugars." I muttered, I wont drink it all, possibly not even a quarter. Now, plan, how do I get involved in helping Sherlock? Number one was move in the same building. Now... There's multiple things I can do. Once Mrs Hudson sat down at the table waving for me to it too. Two bangs came from above.

"Oh that's probably Sherlock, he's one of the two who live upstairs, he can be noisy but other times its almost like he's not even here. John goes out a lot though." Mrs Hudson told me and I hummed taking a sip of the coffee, it was surprisingly better than I'd expected and better than any shop I bought coffee in. Trust me, that's saying something.

"So," I began just as another series of bangs went off along with some creaking of floorboards and a door closing. "There's a spare room I can rent out?" I asked her diverting both of us back to the main reason I had arrived.

"Ah yes! One other room upstairs, its just one room though, as in an actual house door on it, but on the other side of that door where the stairs stop there's another door, that's usually what I would say will be your bathroom. There's a bathroom on each floor. You wouldn't have a kitchen I'm afraid, you could ask to share Sherlock's but I wont have you bother. He'll likely deny anyway but you can use my kitchen if you'd like." I frowned at that, no kitchen, not too big a trouble.

"Might just share yours if you don't mind, I don't eat all too much and you make fantastic coffee, why not?" I told her faking a cheery smile, I was a little bored. Some muffled shouts came after we talked for a minute more on rent and boring things like that.

"If you don't mind I'll pop upstairs." Mrs Hudson smiled, I got up thinking quickly.

"You could show me my room, introduce me to them even." I stated before following her as we walked to the stairs.

"Out I need some air." Was snapped, John by the sound of it. He threw the door open. "Sorry Mrs..." He trailed looking from her to me as he left the flat Mrs Hudson going in. "Hi I'm John Watson."

"Jodie Kennedy. I'm moving in, upstairs apparently." I told him looking up said stairs.

"Yeah, cool, look, sorry to leave in such a rush, only just met and all, but I'm not happy with Sherlock so I'm just going to go. Sorry again, hope you like 221D it looks good up there, besides you know, being an attic." He rambled out at me and I frowned. 221_D?_ There was a 221D? It was a moment or two before I realised he'd left and Mrs Hudson too, so I headed up. One room, more stairs. Then two doors, one with 221D the other I'm guessing is that bathroom, the one Mrs H was meaning. I tried the door only it was locked, two seconds later, a loud boom went off throwing me to the floor, as the whole building had shaken. I groaned pulling up to my knees seeing some things had shattered the door for the bathroom had blown open. Mrs Hudson! My eyes widened and I jumped up making myself go downstairs quickly, I heard a shout, I wasn't sure who yet. I just burst in Sherlock's flat and caught him helping Mrs H into a seat on the couch which looks like it was wiped of glass and other things.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask as I watched.

"Mrs Hudson I'm glad you're alright." I said to her completely ignoring him. He literally glared me up and down, probably angry I burst in mixed with trying to deduce who I am. I was looking over Mrs H myself, standing by the door when he stopped and probably realised I had yet to answer him, so he moved closer glaring still.

"Oh Sherlock leave her be, she's thinking of moving in upstairs." Mrs Hudson told him and he frowned at her.

"She cant take John's room where will he go?" Sherlock almost seemed to snap that at her. Ah, so he really does like John, hopefully not in...THAT... way though.

"Not his room there's one above that, 221D." I told him and he looked round at me for a second before turning to Mrs Hudson.

"There's a 221D?" He asked clarifying what I said was true I suppose. Mrs Hudson nodded and his mouth dropped open a little. "All this time you never even told me?" He snapped pacing a little between us.

"You told me to show you when I got as far as C and once I'd shown you, you picked here. Not my fault." She said getting up and heading to the door patting her dress down some dust coming off. She began to mumble to herself as she left. Sherlock turned to me as she left.

"Worried for Mrs Hudson's life." He scoffed a little. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why not?" I asked, knowing one thing he could say to do with emotions.

"Mrs Hudson wont die, no use worrying over something that wont happen for quite some time. Besides, emotions are a weakness." Sherlock rolled his eyes a little trying to clear the rubble off chairs.

"I wasn't worried for her life." I told him honestly. He paused and frowned at me, as if he had me all figured out and I just told him he was wrong. Maybe he really did think I worried over her life?

"Then what?" He asked standing straight to look me over again as if he missed something. Hey, maybe he did? I'm not him I couldn't tell you.

"Well if she got hurt, who makes me coffee in the morning?" I smirked turning and walking out. Completely missing the slight smirk before he glared after me. I found Mrs Hudson downstairs who gave me the key to 221D and the front door before I decided to head out and see if my bank cards would work here before I try for Mycroft or I wont be able to pay Mrs Hudson if my Mycroft plan fails. It was when I left, that I remembered, I hadn't asked him if he had the answer to the third message on his website.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time morning had come I realised my bank card did work here somehow, I also had quite some money. Enough for a month or so and buying things to settle in with at least. I had visited 221D, seeing what was there. Apparently not much. There was a dark wooden bed frame. I liked that, It was the only thing there. There was of course a door in the far corner. Which happened to be a wardrobe, a decent sized one. Two rails a doorway apart, the end of it was shelved slanted with a stopper stopping anything I put in it falling. It was also then I noticed, these were the only clothes I had. So I spent most of the morning out, either normal window shopping or shopping on my mobile using up internet. I bought myself a new piano. Except, it worked and sat like a keyboard. Different settings and all, but still had the pedals at the bottom. My only problem... getting it inside the flat and up all those damned stairs.

Maybe it'll be like my mattress? Halfway up the stairs, Sherlock will ask how I'm doing and if I needed help, before ignoring me and going back in his flat. The show was right, he's an ass. I managed to convince one taxi driver to help me get to 221B by saying I'd pay him extra. Guess who's loosing more money than they thought they would? That's right, me. I gave him an extra bit since he was nice enough to help me get it to the door of 221B as well. When I got to the door after hurriedly paying the man there was a person staring at my new piano keyboard combo. When I got closer I realised who it in fact was.

"Are you going to stare at that box forever, cause I'd rather you didn't since I'll be taking it inside." I smirked slightly as he looked me up and down, pretty much copying Sherlock earlier without as much glaring, but no emotion of any sort in his eyes.

"Are you delivering it to Sherlock or?" Mycroft asked, frowning at me a little.

"Actually, I live in 221D." I told him, glaring at him a little. As if I was a delivery girl. Never could I possibly manage such a mundane job. In fact, just about _any_ job is pretty much impossible, without me getting bored and causing something to happen in which I'd be fired for anyway.

"There's a 221D?" He hummed slightly. "I never knew."

"No worries, apparently no one else did either." I smirked reaching a hand to the door checking if it was open. Which it was. He was watching as I lifted the piano straining a little, it was very big and very heavy. A guy in the shop wanted one and after failing at lifting it asked if they delivered. Which they didn't. "I do hope you either plan on stop staring or helping." I stated giving him a look.

"I'm afraid I'm not one for much... exercise." Mycroft gave me one of those looks where his face scrunches a little as he smiles. Probably because it's a fake smile. I rolled my eyes heading up the stairs. No kidding. "I'm here to see Sherlock. In case you were wondering people often do." I scoffed and he looked up the stairs towards me.

"Yeah, by people you mean John. I'm not people." I told him staring at him with a certain look of mine, one that said 'I know all about you' I'd used it on a friend once and it creeped her out, and I actually did know all about her. I was pretty much desperate to use the piano once I managed to get it up. No thanks to either of the Holmes. Of course I set it up right away. Then just because I could, I played Sherlock's theme tune. Stupid idea but it was catchy. I played a bunch of other songs too. But I noticed that since Mycroft was here then perhaps its that 'Great Game' episode. I played one more tune before curiosity got better of me and I sneaked my way down the stairs. I could hear them talking.

"How's Sarah John? How was the lilo?" I heard Sherlock ask, I rolled my eyes, it was 'Great Game' then?

"Sofa, Sherlock, It was the sofa." Mycroft, or as they put it, the Queen. I smirked. I thought back on the episode. Sherlock had glanced at John deducing him. Seeing if his dear older brother was right.

"Oh yes, of course." He muttered, I could hear his violin plucking every now and then.

"How?" I heard John begin. No not a good idea, you don't want them both talking about how they noticed that. "Oh, never mind." John wisely added.

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you and he became..." Mycroft began changing the subject. "Pals." Ha, but according to Sherlock, he hasn't got friends. "What's he like to live with? Hellish I imagine?" Mycroft added I heard a floorboard creak below my foot and held my breath.

"I'm never bored." John muttered in response.

"Good, that's good isn't it?" Mycroft probably faking interest and a happy expression. The floor inside the flat creaked slightly, someone getting up?

"Actually Mycroft, I'd wait if I were you, the conversation isn't privet any more." Sherlock's voice said and I heard a huff.

"Ah, I see." Mycroft muttered and I frowned, what? Do they know I'm here?

"Wait. What is it?" John's voice came through the door, I leaned ever so slightly closer.

"Your new neighbour. She plays piano." Mycroft told John.

"So?" John questioned confused. But I realised and backed from the door slowly.

"It was playing mere minutes ago. So why stop?" Mycroft continued.

"She's listening in." Sherlock finished. Footsteps were heard and the door opened. Sherlock, John and Mycroft all had different looks. Sherlock seemed to have a smirk, almost glad I was here. John looked extremely confused and Mycroft had that fake smile of his, that he probably thinks looks normal. It really looks weird.

"I was right." I muttered. Their grins fell to straight faces. Except John.

"Right about what?" John asked only looking more confused.

"Your his bother." I stated waving a pointing finger from Mycroft to Sherlock. The two frowned as I came in and took the folder glancing over it before handing it to John. "Andrew West, a civil servant, found dead on the tracks at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in." I rambled out remembering the episode.

"How do you know that?" Mycroft asked not very happy. I gave him the 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"It says so in the folder you just let me look over before handing to John." I told him slowly as if he was stupid. He glared but Sherlock smirked going back to his seat taking the bow for his violin out.

"Either way it's probably best you forget that." Mycroft told me and turned to John. "Andrew West was working on something secretive. There are plans on a memory stick. I need you two to help find them. Can't have them falling into the wrong hands." Then he turned to Sherlock. "Don't make me order you."

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock muttered ready to play his violin. Mycroft leaned in.

"Think it over." Mycroft told him before then making his leave. He walked over to John. "Goodbye John." He shook hands with him. He then turned to me glancing me up and down. He held his hand out. "And very nice to have met you... Miss?" He paused hand in mid air. I glanced at it but folded my arms.

"Jodie Kennedy. Goodbye Mycroft Holmes." I stated my normally calm face moving to a slight frown, especially when he gave both John and I that creepy grin.

"I'll see you both _very_ soon." Mycroft said walking out the door to the awful tune Sherlock played just to get rid of him faster. Well, this all went different than I originally planned.

**And that's all for now guys! Sorry if anyone is OOC first time doing Sherlock haha. I know I've jumped straight to an episode but I have my own plan for in between, a case for them all to work on. :) **

**It involves Jodie very much so... that's all I'm saying! Shhh! Spoilers! **

**ANYWAY! Tell me what you thought! Should I continue or just stop and tell you my plot for someone better to type hahaha. Nah I'm gonna type it all anyway. See you all next time! **

**And... **

**REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
